Ron Stoppable Ultimate Lotus Reborn
by LeonCirta
Summary: A tragic turn of events splits up Team Possible leaving the world on its knees. With a new order taking control, can Ron Stoppable survive long enough to save what’s left of this new world.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Stoppable – Ultimate Lotus Reborn

Chapter I – For The Moment

Ron Stoppable ex side kick to the teen hero Kim Possible who had saved the world well over a dozen times, most notably against an alien invasion not three months ago, sprinted across the white corridor skidding behind a stone pillar panting hard as red laser shots screeched past him crashing into the elevator door behind the exhausted teen, causing many light explosions. The large window that ran along the corridor showing the large recovering Tri-City smashed from the explosions and laser fire that was erupting across the corridor.

Things where looking bad for Ron Stoppable and more recent events made things even worse. Above all was the breaking up of Team Possible, he still loved Kim but what he did was unforgivable even for himself. And now the foolish ex side kick was paying the price tenfold. He was all alone, fighting against an unbeatable force and there was no one to save him this time, no Kim Possible not even his most loyal pet and best friend Rufus, his trusty naked pet mole rat. Things indeed where looking sour for Ron Stoppable.

The white armored men walked toward him down the corridor laughing hard as they aimed their red state of the art rifles, made from the Lowardian technology their bosses' had managed to take from the remnants of their assault. They took aim towards the pillar behind which the young Ron Stoppable had fled behind and was using as cover, trying to quickly survey his options. There was no escape. They had him right where they wanted him there was no where left to go finally the Ron Factor would be eradicated from existence and they got the Honor to perform this Honorable feat. It wasn't the easiest task no, it took several bribes countless actually. The largest of which was freeing one Camille Leon from jail, it had all been worth it though. Team Possible was split and more importantly Team Possible where more vulnerable then they ever had been.

Behind Ron was the elevator to the large white building he was inside as the arrow above slowly moved towards his level the very top. A grin crept across his features at last Kim Possible His best friend the one person he could and had always relied was coming to his aid. Even despite their situation of late, even despite what he had done he still loved her and he was sure she loved him no matter what he had done, and this was proof. He was sure she was coming to save him like she so often had done in the past, he was sure she still cared for him.

The elevator chimed accordingly as the door slid open.

"KP!" Ron shouted out to the elevator as a grin of joy evident on his face at the figure of Kim Possible standing in the doorway, her face blank, unreadable. The situation soon became clear to Ron as he realized she wasn't alone, standing tall behind her was a figure, a very commanding figure that stood in the darkness, intent on not revealing himself. Ron tried to make out the unknown figure's face through the darkness but could only see blackness. His eyes suddenly stopped scanning this new factor as Kim was launched out of the elevator into the open corridor, the many men that stood aimed down at the unlucky hero who was but helpless injured and panting hard barely keeping her balance her face still as unreadable as it had been. Slowly she turned to look at her life long friend and once love of her, finally she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, a single tear fell down her face as she looked at the horrified look on her once best friend's face. He had hurt her, beyond recognition, broken her very heart and for that she could never forgive him. But there was a silent voice in the very back of her mind that protested and wouldn't stop, despite everything there was a small part of her that still loved the man before her, but what had to be done was truly for the best no matter what she thought deep down.

"I'm sorry Ron." The eighteen year old teenager spoke out sincerely to her long time friend as the men opened fire their red lasers striking Kim hard in her chest before she could react. Her eyes widened from the pain as she fell back staring at the blonde haired teenager, Ron Stoppable her life flashing before her eyes.

"No!" He let out a cry of terror as he watched Kim's body fall to the ground lifeless, her eyes where still full of sadness. No she couldn't be dead not like this, she just couldn't be. He repeatedly told himself over and over again as tears began to flood down his cheeks; this couldn't all be over not now, not at this moment. Finally he let out another cry of pain as he drew a golden ring from his pocket, if this was truly to be it then he was going to go down fighting to the end, he was going to do Kim proud. The man that was once young and innocent, the man known as Ron Stoppable dove out towards the love of his life who lay on the floor finished the look of pain still evident in her eyes, launching the ring at the sea of men before him. Landing atop of Kim a large explosion shot across the room as the ring exploded before the men.

The man inside the elevator chuckled lightly as the unknown figure slowly stepped out of the doorway looking down at the scene before him, he had to admit the young kid was making a hell of a last stand, but it was all soon to end, just like it had to end, just like it was meant to end. The tear filled eyes of Ron Stoppable glanced up at the figure, a very slender figure, a female figure. She was wearing a very expensive blue suit, which looked like there was more to it then meets the eye. The brunette looked down at Ron Stoppable her face void of any expression, of any emotion, a face he knew.

"We cannot allow you to harm anymore people Ron Stoppable, your termination is imminent." She drew a small very advanced blue pistol from her holster, obviously one made from the Lowardian technology. The woman aimed it directly at the once proud side kick and hero's head. Was this finally it? He couldn't believe it all the time saving the world alongside Kim. He never got the chance to say sorry to say he still loved her.

Tears continued to flood down his face, he still could not believe it as he stared down at the figure he was now holding in his arms, the woman who was once the crimson haired hero Kim Possible. She was never going to smile again, or laugh, she was never going to do the infamous 'puppy dog pout' she was never going to save the world and it was his entire fault. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, not like this. The female figure pulled the trigger as she held the weapon to his head her face still void of any emotion.

-

The image slowly began to fade in his mind as the old man's eyelids began to lift. The wise master was floating high above the floor motionless wearing a red and gold embroidered robe, a golden glow suspending him above ground in the large dojo he had concealed himself in to meditate in peace. The old man's long grey beard was ever present on his features as his wrinkled face had a worried look fixed upon it. Slowly the old master lowered himself to the ground the gold glow dissipating as he got lower and lower. How had he not foreseen this, he was so concerned about the immediate threat that he had blinded himself of the consequences of what was to happen after.

The world was in a delicate state after the Lowardian attack and if he did not tread lightly terrible things were going to be set in motion and they had to be stopped before it was to late for even the chosen one to help. Finally he reached the ground sitting gracefully in the meditating position as the large doors to the temple opened revealing a very slender female ninja who stepped inside of the large dojo the only light inside the room was that of the outside from the opened door. The ninja clad in a black Shinobi outfit typical to that of the students of the Yamanouchi School her black hair falling gracefully behind her.

"Sensei you asked for me." The woman spoke in a gentle and respectful voice as she bowed low to her master and sensei to the school.

"Ah Yori it is good you have come. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." The old man, master of the Yamanouchi School spoke in a very wise man like manner as he spoke slowly.

"Sensei?" Yori said once more in a more worried tone as she watched her father like figure rise to his feet. Sensei was never often worried nor did he scare easily, in fact she was quite certain that their where very few things in this world that could unease the master as much as he was now. Indeed this did mean very troubling times where coming and she had already in only a matter of moments decided to offer her services to her sensei and do whatever it took to fulfill the wise man's wishes.

"I've made an old man's mistake." Slowly he turned round as he began to walk to the other side of the large dojo his robe following elegantly behind him.

"And we must move quickly."

"What is it Sensei?" She asked as she stepped further into the dojo her face a mixture of worry and determination. This was the moment she had trained all her life for this was the moment she was going to truly make a difference in the world.

"The world is in ruins after the recent invasion. And vulnerable…" His voice spoke with sadness as he turned to the greatest of the ninja's in this school the one ninja who could stop this terrible event from occurring. Yes Sensei would have usually taken this mission upon himself as he had done before. However he was getting old to old for such journeys and it was time he stepped aside and let the younger generation do what had to be done. She was his only hope to saving the world from this disaster but where they to late?

-

Shego a pale green skinned woman who wore a black and green jump suit, her black hair falling elegantly to her knees which surprisingly never got in her way of fighting, her sultry figure shook her head, the raven black hair followed her movements gracefully exaggerating each sway giving her an almost Goddess like look. She watched her employer the mad scientist and super villain Dr Darken polishing his bronze medal which he constantly starred at. The blue skinned villain never went anywhere without it, it was as he said his good luck charm his way to ensure his success. Dr Darken had earned the medal after saving the world from disaster and the clutches of the Lowardians, though he would never admit to saving the world it was how he managed to achieve the medal, and also achieved his one success. The villainess Shego that was feared all across the world had her own medal though she made sure to hide it away somewhere safe where it could never be found. Deep down Shego was very fond of it but would never admit that to herself, she had enjoyed working alongside Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and most of all enjoyed all the media appreciation she got. It reminded her of the old days with Team Go; however she had convinced herself that it was a way of ensuring she was well known and even more feared for stopping the incredibly powerful alien civilization. Time was slowly drifting back to the way it should be and her rather foolish employer Dr Darken had a new scheme his 'best yet' as he frequently told her.

The good doctor clad in his usual blue suit attached the medal to the front ensuring the shiny piece was in full view and in all its glory turned to face the villainess almost bouncing from the suspension.

"Fine."The villainess let out a sigh as she held out the small and very delicate computer chip to him, she knew exactly what came next and very reluctant to hear today's scheme. She leaped gently up onto the table in front of her taking a seat facing Dr Darken and crossed her legs as she reached down drawing the nail filer she always carried around for such a time.

"At last!" He bellowed as he held the chip into the air letting out a wail of victorious laughter, you could only but appreciate his confidence and how he would never let himself get down despite his everyday defeats, though his recent victory of the Lowardians had put him in a very confident mood, an almost unbeatable mood.

"With this computer chip, the technology of the Lowardians will at last be mine! I will create the most devastating laser ever made! Using my new laser I will – "The once normal student known as Drew began his usual ranting as an increasingly large grin grew across his face not noticing Shego wording everything he said to the exact letter before she cut him off with a frustrated look evident upon her face.

"Again with the laser? Why do you even think this will work anyway?" She sighed turning her attention back to her nails, it was a question that had been bugging her nothing was different, nothing would stop the 'princess' from coming.

"Because Shego, I am on a winning streak." His grin ever present on his face widened revealing his shiny white teeth as he looked at his side kick. This time he was sure he could once and for all rule the world.

"Oh for crying… It was ONE good plan. ONE!" This was the last thing she needed Dr Darken getting big headed because he had one good plan which helped save the world. It isn't like he's ever come close to actually destroying it before; on the contrary his history of failures was quite abysmal with nearly every battle going to the good guys. Shego even began to wonder why she was working with someone as inadequate as Dr Darken was.

"Soon to be two!" He turned around placing his right hand behind his back as he tried to continue his ranting not letting his past record get to him, telling himself silently this time it would be different, this time he would crush Kim Possible. Shego quickly cut him off before he could continue once more quite intent on keeping the subject away from his plan, besides as a side kick she felt it was her job nay her duty to annoy Dr D, and it was one job in which she took pride in

"There's something different about you?" She looked at Dr D quizzically unable to quite but her finger on it as she leaned in to get a better look at him her face inches away from his own.

"Oh, it's my hair I got it trimmed." He grinned flaunting his hair about.

"No, no that's not it." To be honest his hair looked exactly the same as it always did, the villainess continued to take in every inch of the doctor trying to put her finger on it.

"Well I have been working out." He tensed his bicep in attempt to flaunt his muscles which he didn't have, a problem with being a mad scientist.

"That's it! You've lost the dandelion look!" She said raising her finger whilst trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter. She had to admit the 'flower' Darken did make her laugh uncontrollably just seeing him; he looked like a five year old kid playing a flower in a school play. That thought would make anyone roll over with laughter.

Darken stared back as his posture slumping down as he took yet another insult from his side kick, at times it was humiliating but he knew better then to challenge someone as deadly as Shego.

"Thank you Shego… I found a formula to remove the flowers." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. Slowly the grin grew on his face once more as he regained himself, obviously he wasn't stupid though he had kept the vines, he had made sure to keep the vines he had a small hunch he'd need them in the future. Besides despite himself he just couldn't destroy them, they where dare he say it precious to him, he almost shivered at the thought. He was Dr Darken an evil genius bent on conquering the World.

Shego immediately burst out laughing just thinking of him that way sent her into a frenzy as she continued now punching the table. Sighing quietly to himself Darken attempted to continue his ranting despite the very rude audience he had to deal with on a daily basis.

"So once I have installed the chip into my – "He began once more regaining his height and posture raising his finger to the air when suddenly there was a loud crash from above as the read haired teen hero Kim Possible clad in her purple and black mission outfit spun down landing neatly on the ground just opposite Shego who was still laughing at the thought of Dr Darken.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Kimberly Anne Possible asked as she raised an eyebrow looking at Shego questioningly.

"Kim Possible!" The crazed scientist screamed in surprise as Shego managed to compose herself turning to the good doctor. Kim Possible was her arch nemesis and when it came down to it this was why she worked with Dr Darken, his 'evil' schemes eventually lead him to a face off with the teen hero. And that was where she jumped in.

"Why are you always surprised?" She rose to her feet placing her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Quiet! Do whatever it is you do!" He ordered Shego as he turned around holding the delicate chip firmly in-between his finger and thumb, he didn't have much time and he was intending on using every second that he had, after all he had learned a few things over the years and one of those was not to give Kim Possible a single chance.

Exhaling Shego slowly pushed off of the table getting to her feet as an emerald green flame ignited around her fists, just as a flame in her eyes sparked to life. Skipping the small talk the villainess decided to take the direct approach and darted straight at Kim Possible, swinging hard with her right only meeting air as the graceful cheerleader easily dodged the blow.

Dr Draken, meanwhile tip-toed toward his laser as something small and pink jumped onto him attaching itself to his face firmly.

"Get it off of me!" He managed to cry out as he flailed around in a useless attempt to free himself from the creature. The strange animal detached itself and dove for the chip successfully grabbing the item and diving into the grateful arms of its owner.

"Good job Rufus." The blonde haired teenage side kick known as Ron Stoppable took the chip from his naked pet grinning broadly as Dr Darken turned to the combatants, Shego and Kim who were darting around his lair fighting it out. Shots of green plasma shooting in every direction almost hitting the super villain.

"Shego get the chip!" He shouted as he began to chase after Ron whom was already bolting it towards the door in an escape to get out of there before it was to late. The downside to being a distraction was the distracting part.

This was usually the case of Dr Drakens schemes, she was forced to fight Kimmie, and then somehow the buffoonish side kick would mess things up. Though she was a little reluctant to think of him as a buffoon having a new level of respect for Stoppable having seen him go 'ape' on the Lowardians, it had put him onto a new level with the villainess which wasn't easy to do.

Focusing on the intense battle at hand the super villain quickly flipped back pushing her right fist forward through the air launching a powerful shot of green plasma at Kimmie forcing her to dodge backwards with a skilled back flip. This gave the skillful villainess a split second which was all she needed to take care of business here. As Kimmie back flipped Shego launched another shot of jet green plasma at the beam above her causing it to crash down towards Kim Possible who was almost helpless, however using her years of experience and reflexes she was able to spin up into the air in order to barely dodge the beam that was collapsing toward her.

Shego had already used the opportunity to its fullest extent darting over with one very elegant leap landing justa meter away from Stoppable; in another quick shot of a movement she tackled the young side kick to the ground hard. There was a quiet breaking sound as a foolish grin grew on Ron's face whilst he looked up into the villainess' face.

"You know you look kind of cute in this light." He grinned stupidly as Shego scowled grabbing him by the collar and launching him into the air high. Quickly she reached down to where Stoppable's figure once was and grabbed the now destroyed chip picking it up in her hand as she crushed the remnants of it with another scowl of annoyance.

Kim Possible had already recovered fast from her near death experience and swung through the air holding her trusty hairdryer grabbing Ron with her free hand catching him under the arm as she swung.

"I've got half a mind to leave you here." She told him with a slight grin as she played with her boyfriend. Just the thought of boyfriend still sent a twinge of excitement down her spine.

"I was just playing KP… Have I mentioned how stunningly beautiful you look today?" He said in earnest grinning broadly as the hook detached. They flew out of the make shift exit which also happened to be their makeshift entrance in the roof, and began to free fall towards the sea. Kim opened up her parachute still holding Ron tightly holstering her hairdryer. Slowly they floated down towards a small boat that was silently awaiting the teen hero's stylish arrival. Kim touched the ground as she landed gracefully onto the boat, Ron however fell forward landing on his front hard grunting in pain slightly, but he was used to it by now. Looking stupid in front of Kim Possible his girlfriend came with the side kick job.

"Nice save." She told him before turning to the captain of the boat.

"Hit it Jenkins!"

"Right away."The captain of the small speed boat replied as he hit the gas speeding off into the setting sun, the destination Tri-City. Ron slumped down into the large comfy seats at the back of the speedy white boat. Kim Possible returned from the Captains deck sitting down beside him as he put his arm around her pulling her closer.

This was the life he mused to himself as he cuddled the crimson haired hero, and love of his life Kim Possible. He had everything he ever dreamed of, a good life with the woman of his dreams and not a day went by in which he didn't tell himself how truly lucky he was. Ever since the homecoming dance where he and Kim finally tied the knot, Ron always had doubts that Kim would soon become bored with him and his foolish antics but that definitely hadn't been the case. Over a year they had been going out now and he treasured every passing moment with her, even if it was a near death experience.

They both stared ahead watching the beautiful red sunset on the horizon.

"Kim." Ron spoke in the moment, Kim resting her head on his chest lost in the romance of the moment.

"I know." The woman of his dreams replied a broad smile swept across her face as she hugged him close.

"I do to." She spoke softly staring at the romantic scene, she had everything she ever wanted, she had Ron and at that moment that was all she wanted.

The blonde haired Ron leaned back on the large seat grinning as he looked down at the woman he held in his arms. She truly was a sight to behold, the love of his life and the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Despite himself he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. With college just around the corner, what if they ended up in different states or different countries. Could they really make a long distance relationship work? No he told himself sternly he didn't need to worry himself about that, right now he didn't need to worry about anything. At this very moment all that mattered was him and Kim and that's all he cared about

However deep in the black corners of Ron Stoppable's mind was the words _'The center can not hold.'_ The words that frightened him more than anything the words his old teacher Steve Barkin had told him before graduation. He had tried with all his might to get them out of his head but every time his mind drifted to the future to where him and Kim where going the words where there engraved in his mind. They where the four words that scared Ron the most, the words that filled him with doubt and fear.

* * *

A/N: Put a lot of effort into this and tried to really improve my writing whilst I worked on it, so I hope I've done a good job and done what's in my head justice. It is a Rongo fanfic and it's going to take a while for the romance to develop.

This story is inspired from Quis Custodiet's Ron Stoppable Ultimate Monkey Master, and it's what really inspired me to start writing this since it's just such a great story.

Thanks and please remember to review! I love reviews and it's what really will keep me working on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Stoppable – Ultimate Lotus Reborn

Chapter II – For The Moment

Ron Stoppable the teen side kick sat patiently in the living room of the Possible's family residence awaiting the arrival of his best friend since pre-k and girlfriend Kim Possible. He was clad in his usual mission garb that was his black top that hung perfectly down to just below his wait and his grey combat pants that much reminded him of what he used to where in his high school days. Ron was sitting comfortably on the large sofa whilst Rufus was eagerly chowing down on cheese Mrs Dr P had been kind enough to leave for him. Both Mrs and Mrs Dr P were working until late leaving the house all to Kim and Ron; however they had business of their own to attend to, a meeting with the press that Wade had set up.

Kim was as you could say a celebrity these days, she was the teen hero who had saved the world from the Lowardian invasion and she was the hero who was helping global justice put the world back together once again. Without her dead fast dedication things wouldn't have gone as well as they have been. Indeed Ron was the man who defeated the Lowardians in the end he never got much credit after the initial week, people seemed more interested in Kim Possible. Though if he was being honest Ron didn't like the attention he had got and was more then pleased when they finally left him be. But still he couldn't help but feel a little un-appreciated but as Kim said when she had spotted his annoyance the only people that mattered where those closest to him. And he was more then contempt with how much appreciation he had gotten from the Possible's and his own family as well as many others across Middleton.

It felt good to finally be noticed but it was at a high price. After the Lowardian invasion a lot of the capital cities had been mostly destroyed including that of London, Paris, Munich, Tokyo and several major cities in the US. It had taken serious recovery work to rebuild the cities across the world, and a lot of money but that wasn't the main problem. Each countries government and military might was on its knees, and thugs, gangs as well as many other organizations bent on world conquest where more then eager to rise to the challenge. The first month was the hardest it was almost as if wars where spreading across the globe and even global justice was struggling to keep the world at peace.

It took many sleepless nights and stead fast dedication for Team Possible but in the end they managed to thwart countless global threats and working alongside Global Justice they managed to reconstitute many of the world's governments until at last peace was brought back, well as much as could be expected in two months work. It had been hard work for him and Kim but it was all worth it in the end. The Possible residence was rebuilt and so was that of the Tri-City as well as countless other cities across the globe. Once more the good guys had won out and now Kim was getting the appreciation she had long earned.

A creaking sound could be heard from above as Ron's eyes shot toward the stairs to his left as he rose to his feet dusting himself down. It seemed it was time to go and Kim was ready at last. It always seemed to take her a good hour to get ready for occasions like this, which to Ron seemed stupid. Ron was looking as normal as he usually did with his scruffy hair cut, but Kim was always worried what the outside world thought of her and it didn't come as a surprise why she took so much pride in her appearance. He however believed she looked stunning no matter what she looked like.

Finally the auburn haired hero came into view as she was wearing her usual mission outfit which truly made her look as gorgeous as ever. A large typical Ron like grin showed on his face as he looked at the stunning woman before his eyes. He often wondered how someone like Kim Possible would ever want to go out with someone like him, typical and plain Ron Stoppable. He always felt so small when he was with her like he was walking in her shadow, like he didn't deserve her or she deserved someone better then him. Despite all this though Kim had told him that she wanted him, the thought always made Ron's insides jump for joy.

"Wow." He spoke as he offered her his hand to help her down the last step feeling like it was his gentlemanly duty as he stared at the woman before his eyes again telling himself just how lucky he truly was.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied taking his hand as she stepped down the last step, their fingers becoming entangled as they stepped in toe toward the exit and toward Wade's ride.

As they left the front door what met their eyes made both their jaws drop in shock. It was a white stretch limo that took up the whole road in front of the house. Indeed it did seem Wade had called in another favor much to Ron's sheer joy.

"Sweet Wade, he's out done himself this time!" Ron exclaimed as he almost jumped on the spot in anticipation to see what was inside of this wonder that was before him.

"I thought you'd like it." The kimmunicator buzzed to life as the image of one super boy genius that lived in his bedroom, Wade came into sight. A grin was evident on his face as he watched their reactions much to his enjoyment.

"Wade this is, to much." Kim said in earnest, granted she wanted to arrive in style and make a big entrance but that was only in the back of her mind. In reality she didn't want to go at all but the head of Global Justice Dr Betty Director had exclaimed how important it was for the public to have a Hero someone to look up to and instill in them hope. It seemed Kim was the unlucky teenager for the job, she much preferred to do things without the notice of the public eye without feeling as if she failed she'd be letting the whole world down. Now it seemed everyone was watching her expecting her to be all that. It was like being in high school again but on a much grander scale. Now she was being invited, to huge parties, to meetings, to conferences. It was just all too much for her, but she had to do it for the good of the public. Besides Ron was their to support her no matter what she did and she knew she could rely on him, her best friend since pre-k the most loyal friend a girl could ask for and her boyfriend. He was just who she needed to get through this. Besides she wasn't alone in this endeavor, not to far away in the confines of Go City, Team Go was facing their hardest challenge doing much of what she was doing, though Hego was relishing every single moment of it. The public loved both, Team Go and her Kim Possible it was almost as if whatever they said everyone believed it was shocking really that they had so much power in their hands it was a huge responsibility, one that she was going to make sure she didn't abuse.

"C'mon KP, how often do we get to ride in a limo!" He moaned to her as he began to virtually drag her toward the man who was waiting at the very back of the limo holding the door open for their stunned guests.

"Fine." She gave up complaining much to Ron's delight. Besides he was right perhaps she could arrive in style though now she was definitely annoyed with herself that she decided to wear her mission outfit to the press conference instead of the gorgeous black dress she had treated herself to the other day. Instead however she decided to take the veteran hero Hego's advice and stick to her mission outfit though he described it as her 'super hero' outfit much to her dismay. She could definitely see why Shego left them, she was in Go City only three days before she couldn't take anymore of Hego's hero antics, and was most pleased when it was time to leave.

"After you my lady."Ron said acting very gentlemanly like as he virtually bowed to the woman he was treating as his queen since this was her night, he had intended on doing everything he could to make her feel special. Kim couldn't help but let out a small giggle and a blush as she stepped inside the beautifully decorated limo. It was very simple really, a black leather interior with a large sofa like seat that took up most of the side of the limo, and two more that spread across at the very top and very bottom which is where she seated herself. The sits where actually amazingly comfy as comfortable as they looked, she let out a large sigh of relief as she let herself sink into it finally taking the time to rest. Having spent an increasingly long time getting ready for the rather simple event it was no wonder she was exhausted already before the event had even began, but she felt she was inclined to make an impression.

Ron soon followed inside virtually jumping into the seat with a huge grin on his face as he bounced up and down loving every minute of it. Kim couldn't help but laugh at Ron's antics, it was so Ron like it's what made her like in so much, even perhaps love, but she didn't want to think about that not tonight, definitely not tonight.

The car ride or should I saythe limo ride was to Ron a most enjoyable trip. He spent the time drinking from the very expensive wine to sliding along the huge seats that took up the back of the stretch limousine. Soon enough the journey was brought to an end as Ron made sure to exit first and helped his lady Kim out of the vehicle. They quickly stepped through the large crowd which had gathered much to Kim's shock and headed into the large conference room. The room was large with a small stage that had a podium on it with the Kim Possible logo and several microphones attached. On the stage Behind the podium was a few seats that Kim figured was for Ron and some other important people.

Many of the seats that spread across the room orderly where already filled with reporters and various important figures. Kim was beginning to get nervous as she rose up to the steps holding Ron's hand tightly not wanting to let go. Noticing her stress he rubbed her shoulder gently before whispering into her ear.

"You'll do fine." He ensured her before stepping back away from the stand and down into his seat where he knew he'd be spending the next several minutes seated.

"Kim!" Several reporters shouted out from their seats raising hands trying to capture the attention of the hero Kim Possible. Reluctantly she nodded to one reporter, a male who was holding a note pad his right hand flailing about above his head.

"Many people as well as I would like to know what you and global justice are doing with the remains of the Lowardian invasion." As he spoke many of the other people who had been trying to capture her attention quieted down and watched the teen hero, whom was standing tall on a podium.

She took in a deep breath before she began reluctantly.

"Global Justice has taken in all of the robots which laid many cities to ruins. They are conducting research on the technology. With some hard work GJ maybe be able to even advance our technology further." Kim spoke very assertively. It had been a tough experience but she soon realized that in order to deal with the press you need to not only lay out some boundaries but you also needed to be very commanding. A lesson learned when their new home was being swamped by the public and reporters alike.

"But what if someone was able to steal the robots or even if someone inside the agency was a spy?" Another reporter stood up speaking as many others nodded in agreement. This person Kim instantly recognized as one of the many reporters who worked for the magazine 'villains.' One that targeted villains directly, not someone Kim liked to have asking her questions.

"I'd like to assure people that this technology is in the most secure facilities and that each scientist who is working on this project has under go many background and I.D. checks. No one can get inside." She reassured everyone as the blonde haired side kick behind her was seemingly talking to himself.

"C'mon they just rebuilt Bueno Nachos, wanna get a bite?" Ron spoke aloud as if to no one in particular. When suddenly a pink naked mole rat jumped out of his pants pocket and onto the man's lap with a large grin of excitement evident on his face, as he nodded his head rapidly. Ron couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked ahead past Kim to ensure everyone's eyes were on Kim's. To his relief they where giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak around the back of the chair and out of sight from the audience. Gently tip toeing toward the side door he opened the handle ever so gently almost ninja like before hastily sliding through the half opened door closing it once more hardly making a sound. He was sure she wouldn't mind, now that she was in free flow she didn't much need his encouragement anymore, besides he'd make sure to make it up to her.

"BOOYAH." He let out as he set off down the corridor toward the exit, destination new Bueno Nachos.

-

Far away upon the continent of Asia one ninja named Yori of Yamanouchi was making her way down the slopes of Mt Yamanouchi and deep into the wilderness of Japan. Having heard her mission from Master Sensei the wise master of the hidden ninja school, she was eager to begin her quest to save Stoppable-San from the fate that was to consume him. She knew time was not on her side and she had to travel many miles to arrive in the chosen one's home town of Middleton. Though she had to admit she was mildly excited to be seeing Ron again and in his home town as well. She had to keep her eyes on the prize.

Indeed Yori was deeply in love with the man that had traveled to their school many years ago and saved the Lotus Blade from the feral grip of Monkey Fist. Not one year later had the chosen one helped discover the location of Master Sensei and helped rescue him from what looked to be his grim fate. Then most notably last year when he taught the young child that was like a little sister to Yori, Hana Stoppable to defeat Yono the Destroyer. Yori and the school of Yamanouchi had a large debt to the chosen one and she believed it was time she started to repay that debt starting with saving him from the mistake Ron was soon to make.

Jumping through the trees lightly pouncing off each branch almost not making a single sound Yori traveled at great speed toward the city that was a few miles from Mt Yamanouchi. If she was ever to make it in time she had to catch the plane in time, which in itself was a large feat. One that she was not going to fail she assured herself.

Yori was a strong willed ninja who was calm in every situation, almost every situation. But knowing what fate was to befall him she was struggling to stay calm in this mission. Despite herself her mind wandered on the thoughts of what would happen if she should fail, what would happen to the world if she failed. This however only stirred the elegant young ninja on further and faster. She would not fail she could not fail she was Yori of Yamanouchi, adopted daughter of Master Sensei and he had put his faith in her. She was not about to fail her mentor and father. Granted he had always been a mentor first and a father second but she still loved him and she would gladly give her life to fulfill whatever wish he had her do.

Stopping suddenly on a branch she perched herself up glancing down forward through the night she could see the lights of the city in the distance. She was close, if she kept the pace up she could make it in time yet, hope was rekindled in her spirit and she dove from the branch breaking into a free run bursting through the forest toward her destination with renewed vigor.

-

Ron Stoppable briskly walked down the almost deserted streets locked in his own train of thought. A battle raged in his head back and forth as he closed in on his destination. Neither could pull ahead on what would seem like a never ending battle for supremacy. The thought was simple 'what should I have at Bueno Nachos.' Not an easy one to answer and one that had troubled the young Ron many, many times across the years and this day was no different. Hastily he continued down the street smelling the alluring scent of Bueno Nachos dreaming of grande sizing.

Slowly the man sitting on the bench just across the street from the target, Ron Stoppable, pulled his newspaper away from his face his eye locked on the target. They needed this to go off without a hitch. No interferences no nothing, and he was here to do just that, and he wasn't alone. He turned his head gently to the side his eyes still locked on the target. Quietly he whispered into his ear a slight grin growing on his face as he heard the response.

It was a shame Ron was to lost in his own thoughts otherwise his attuned senses and skills he learned from the Yamanouchi school might have picked up on the sense that he was being followed. However as it was the young side kick was trapped in his head, a fateful mistake that could end up costing him his life. But hey it was worth it right? I mean a meal from Bueno Nachos isn't to be taken lightly after all a lot of thought needs to go into choosing a meal from that heavenly place.

Turning the corner he saw it, the one place he could always rely on, the one place where he was always welcome – Bueno Nachos. A giddy smile swept across his features as he virtually darted toward the entrance unable to hold back his excitement. After all it had been weeks no months since he had been able to eat at Bueno Nachos, the last time was at Go City with Hego, and let me tell you that wasn't a pretty sight.

Finally he made it just mere meters away from the exit as he inhaled, catching the sweet scent, then exhaled an almost dream like smile on his face. He took a step toward his little slice of heaven when a sudden sound of sobbing and crying caught his attention. Reluctantly he turned his face away from heaven to see what was causing it. The blonde haired man's eyes quickly bulged open in shock as he looked toward the brown haired slim figure of ex cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller. Tears where streaming down her face, as she was slumped over sitting on the edge of the pavement crying into her hands which where pressed upon her face.

She was obviously upset about something, very upset there where few things on this planet that could cause Bonnie Rockwaller to fall down in tears. Silently in the back of Ron's mind he couldn't help but be happy at the scene before him, after all years upon years of taunting and 'loser' would do that to a guy. But Ron was someone who didn't hold grudges against anyone and mostly he felt sorry for the young woman that was before him.

He turned his head toward the restaurant that was Bueno Nachos then turned to look at the figure of Bonnie. Thoughts flooded through his head as he thought long and hard about this difficult decision. '_Bueno Nachos, or Bonnie Rockwaller?' _Finally he made up his mind as he turned toward Kim's nemesis in high school, immediately catching the attention of one not amused naked mole rat who poked his head out of Ron's pocket protesting his annoyance.

"I know buddy, but we can't just leave her like that. Look we'll grande size after." Rufus sighed in defeat as he slumped back down into Ron's pocket patiently waiting for his meal time. Ron who was silently approaching Bonnie afraid of where this might go, he let out a deep breath. Ron's weakness he was too much of a nice guy and whether he wanted to or not he couldn't leave Bonnie like that it just went against everything he stood for. No he'd have to help her out of this and then hopefully grande size. Sound plan Ron allowed himself to believe.

"You OK Bonnie?" He spoke gently as he walked toward her. Bonnie reluctantly moved her hands away from her face and glanced up at the man who had approached her.

"I'm fine" Ron could barely hear her say between her sobs. He let out a sigh as he looked down at her feeling sorry for the poor woman that was before him. Reluctantly he sat down beside her much to Bonnie's dismay, but she was in no position to argue.

"C'mon what's up?" His voice was gentle and kind. Bonnie also noticed the sincerity in his voice. And before she could stop herself she let out another couple of tears before she began to tell him. She needed a shoulder to lean on and someone to look out for her, even if it was _him._

"It's Junior. He – he slept with another woman." She spoke in between sobs her voice barely audible. Ron always knew of course that Senor Senior Junior was, well a villain but he never once thought he'd cheat on Bonnie. A foolish thought really after all this was Junior the most self centered person on the planet.

"He told me that he thought she was me." Bonnie spoke now in a more assertive tone as she virtually punched the pavement beneath her in frustration. Annoyed at how she could ever have liked someone so, so well evil. She was only away for a month doing bits and pieces of summer school that she was forced to do for missing the last week of high school. However it wasn't easy due to the location of which was destroyed by the invasion. But she had managed in true Rockwaller fashion.

Ron couldn't quite get what Junior was getting at; _"he thought that she was Bonnie? How could anyone be so stupid, surely you'd notice that it wasn't?"_ But then again this is Junior he was thinking about, and he was tricked into signing all the Senior's fortune over. So really it really shouldn't come as a surprise but still it was a little peculiar. Junior did seem to genuinely like Bonnie after all.

She let out another wail and began crying into her hands once again as she thought of the image that wouldn't leave her mind. Ron placed his arm around her shoulder as a comforting gesture trying to calm her down, when Bonnie slowly leaned over placing her head against his chest still sobbing gently.

Looking down at the brown hair of Bonnie Rockwaller he couldn't help but feel how sweet and gentle she looked. Almost completely in contrast to how he remembered her in high school. Now though she seemed so innocent. He stroked her arm gently as a comforting gesture trying to calm her down as her sobs began to quieten and almost disappear.

She began to calm down her tears almost wiped away as she was in his arms. She felt safe from the world at that moment almost as if not a thing could harm her. Her thought where quickly wiped away as she realized who she was thinking of this was Ron Stoppable after all the loser of high school. Then it came to her like a sudden shock, he wasn't the loser in high school anymore. No he was the hero that had saved the world from destruction, he was famous. The thought wrapped around every nerve in her body like a snake.

Ron felt her crying stop as he slowly stole a glance at his old high school crush smiling gently to himself as he looked her almost dream like, thoughts swimming through his mind. Quickly he wiped them from his mind as he shook his head slowly getting to his feet startling Bonnie a little who looked up at him. Her eyes where a little red but she was definitely alright now, she just needed some rest Ron thought to himself as he went to speak.

"Well, I need to eat before Bueno Nachos closes so. You'll be alright?" He asked the brunette who was rising to her feet looking at Ron gently smiling like Ron had never actually seen her smile before. It was almost sincere almost kind.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." She replied truthfully as she rubbed her eyes watching the 'side kick' grin back at her as he held up his hand in a wave.

"Catch you later." He spoke as he spun round desperately wanting to get out of there. _'That was beyond weird.' _He told himself as he pushed open the doors to Bueno Nachos heading for the counter. Well he did what he needed to do and helped Bonnie back on her feet, but well for a minute back there he almost lost himself. Quickly he shuck the thought from his mind as he focused on placing his order.

Meanwhile Bonnie stared at where Ron had stood a grin curling upon her lips as she began to think on what just happened. The way he had looked at her when she was in his arms the way he stroked her arm trying to calm her down, it was obvious especially to someone as devious as Bonnie Rockwaller. For a fraction of a second Ron Stoppable _liked_ her. He was a gentle kind hearted guy who would never cheat on her. And most of all Ron was famous. The grin continued to grow on her lips as her mind continued to work tirelessly on her plot to get Ron's heart. It wouldn't be that hard she told herself, she was good looking; well she was absolutely stunning there weren't many guys who would say no to her. He was different though he would never willfully cheat on Kim; no she needed something else to tip things in her favor. She needed something to make Ron forget about Kim if only for a couple of hours, and that was all she needed to get what she wanted.

After all she was a Rockwaller and she always got what she wanted.

Slowly she brought out her phone and flicked through the many contacts she had until she came to Josh Mankey. The grin turned into that of a sinister one as the phone began to ring.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it so far, just starting things and trying to weave a few threads so to speak. Hope it works. 

Tried to make a fair few things going on and their is a fair few hints toward future events there. Anyway please review love to hear what you have to say and to help me improve. Trying to get a beta reader so if anyones up for the job just pm me and i would be most grateful.

Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Stoppable – Ultimate Lotus Reborn

Chapter III – A Rockwaller Always Gets What They Want

The next day Ron was naturally having dinner at Bueno Nachos. With some hard work and a little dart across town they had made it barely in time to order. Sitting in his usual booth he quickly began to dig in as it where, whilst Rufus to didn't waste anytime in feasting on the delicious food that was in front of him. With the lack of presence of Kim in the past few days it had made mornings and afternoons for that matter fairly boring. In fact they had hardly anytime to talk with her work at Global Justice.

Leaning back on the chair Ron grinned staring at the empty plate before him. He had tried to savour it but in the end his hunger won out and they ended up virtually shoving it down their throats. It was a wonder how Kim was able to stomach just watching them eat. Some things never change.

"Do you hear sommit?" He asked his little pal as he glanced around trying to listen to the strange beeping noise. The naked mole rat merely shrugged his tiny shoulder as he collapsed on the table holding his bulging stomach.

"Ron!" Came the usual voice of the boy genius Wade. Realising what the noise was Ron reached into his pocket and drew out is red Ronnunicator he had gotten as a present for graduating from Wade. Not surprisingly enough the foolish side kick had broken the device not two days later. But Wade had quickly fixed it and upgraded the device to match even Kim's which pleased Ron immensely.

"Yo Wade what's the sitch." He almost grinned to himself as he spoke Kim's most famous phrase leaning back on the chair.

"You seen Kim? She's turned her Kimmunicator off again, this is the third day in a row." The boy in the screen sounded very distressed almost as if he could sense something was wrong. To Ron though it was as Kim would say 'no big' he trusted Kim with his life. But still it was a little strange she usually never turned off her Kimmunicator in case of an emergency.

"Well she called me after the conference and said she was heading to GJ headquarters. She probably spent the night there." He almost shrugged as he turned to the entrance to Bueno Nachos his eyes meeting the stunning brunette who had just walked through, she took a glance around the room before her eyes met Ron's, a grin growing on her face as she headed over toward him.

"Yeah you're probably right, still I think you should talk to her see what's up." The slightly overgrown young teenager on the screen began typing a few keys on his state of the art computer before he looked back up at Ron.

"Will do Wade, but I don't see her much anymore other then for missions and events she's usually…" He paused before he spoke the next words thinking to himself.

"GJ."

"They're probably just working late again trying to 'save the world' you know how Dr Director is, and well Kim's just as bad." Reluctantly Ron had to agree as he nodded his head. He was probably right but the last thing he wanted was to see Kim get a job at Global Justice. He would never see her again and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey Ron." A female voice spoke happily. Bonnie slid down into the seat opposite him an unusually happy grin protruding across her face.

"Err Ron is that, Bonnie?" Wade asked confused, the voice sounded remarkably like her but what would Ron be doing with Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." Ron reluctantly greeted his old high school crush; he glanced round nervously before looking down at the communicator speaking quietly.

"Yeah she's err, she needs a shoulder to cry on I guess?" He asked to confused at Bonnie unexpected arrival.

"This is Bonnie were talking about. She probably wants something and is using you to get it." The boy whispered back barely audibly.

"I dunno Wade there was something about her yesterday she seemed almost _nice_" The blonde haired hero spoke the words to shocked at what he was saying. Wade could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Just watch out man, I don't trust her. Cya" The Ronnunicator quickly buzzed out as Ron was left all alone with Bonnie Rockwaller. A scary prospect and one that he wasn't sure he would be up to the task. Deep down however there was a small part of him that was almost jumping for joy at the sight of her. The confused teenager quickly silenced them and greeted Bonnie as generously as he could.

Her mind was already working fast and the plan that had formed last night was quickly coming through. Ron didn't know it yet but it seemed to the brunette that he was hung up on her more then he realised. Enough for her to get his claws into that is. Everything was going just as she had planned it to and now all she needed to do was strike it home.

"Where's Kim?" She tried to sound sincere as she glanced around acting like she suspected to see Kim Possible walk around the corner at any moment. Just as she suspected, Ron slumped down slightly as he facial expression changed from a happy smile to a worried one.

"I dunno. We've been spending more and more time apart and I can't even contact her." His eyes quickly widened in fear as he slammed his hand over his mouth preventing him from speaking anymore. What the hell was he saying and why was he telling Bonnie this. He did not need her knowing the problems with his and Kim's relationship, no that was the last thing he needed. But before he could think he seemed to be confiding in her. It wasn't what he expected but it felt good to have someone to talk to especially with Felix out of town with his mother on official 'Global Justice' business.

Bonnie gave him a worrying look as she spoke once again careful to what she was saying. She couldn't accuse Kim just yet of anything, no her perfect time would come later and she intended on making it count.

"Well, since your obviously not doing anything maybe we could get some Dinner later. You know as friends. It would really help me out after, well you know. Besides it'll be fun."

Ron was quite taken aback, dinner? Still he had to agree it did sound fun and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. Dinner with Bonnie was like a dream to him back in high school. But then again this was Bonnie. His mind went back and forth as he battled it out. It could be some kind of trap but she sounded sincere.

"Well I dunno…" His voice showed more doubt then he would have liked it to besides he didn't want to hurt Bonnie. But then again a part of him, a rather large part of him really wanted to go and was almost screaming for him to say yes. It took all of inner strength to silence the voice that was demanding attention.

"Please?" Bonnie spoke again almost pleading for him to agree. Her face was a similar version of the 'puppy dog pout' and Ron was finding it increasingly difficult to say no to her. In fact he found himself wanting to go more and more. Finally he conceded defeat, besides what could go wrong. He loved Kim and she trusted him. Not to mention Bonnie needed someone to help her out in her time of need Kim would understand that even if she was her nemesis.

"Sure." He spoke almost delighted at himself for agreeing, he however couldn't get this feeling that this day was not going to end well. Bonnie seemed almost delighted as her hopeful face turned into that of an excited one. It couldn't help but make Ron smile to see how much he was helping her out. His suspicions where wrong he thought, this was going to be a good day he could almost feel it now.

Bonnie virtually jumped to her feet as she told him of the time and place for their meeting. Her plan was working perfectly. However things where still very tight she couldn't stray yet and not to mention she had to hope for a fair bit of luck. She even had her doubts about it. Could she really go through with it? Not to mention could she actually succeed. Who was she kidding she was Bonnie Rockwaller luck was always on her side and she never failed.

"I'll see you at seven." With that she stepped out of the booth eagerly.

What happened next a normal man could have never reacted fast enough for. However Ron was no normal man and his years of crime fighting had attuned his senses. Not to mention his trip to the Yamanouchi school had helped his technique. A large crash suddenly bounced around the room as a fiery green beam erupted through the roof heading straight for Bonnie and Ron. Ron reacted almost on instinct and before he realised what was happening he was diving over the booth and tackling the stunned figure of Bonnie to the ground taking the brunt of the force himself. It all happened so fast and it was something that he could not have prepared for but it was something he was going to pay for.

Gritting his teeth in pain he lay on top of the frozen Bonnie, barely able to stay conscious. Bonnie who had at last come to her senses lay under him shocked at what happened when it finally clicked. Ron Stoppable had saved her; it was a shocking development and one that she wasn't going to forget. She glanced up at Ron slowly picking him up as he began to cough struggling to stand on his own two feet, the back of his clothes badly charred. The once heavenly building of Bueno Nacho was now in ruins the roof was no more and everything was scattered all across the floor leaving it almost unrecognizable. Above the sealing peering at the two figures before them was a large red robot. Ron who had at last came back round was leaning on Bonnie to looking up at the large figure above them. It was a Diablo toy, the very robots that Dr Drakken had almost taken over the world with.

Ron's mind was working overtime as struggled to see how anyone could have gotten a hold of these things. After all they where buried in a high security Global Justice building that was underground. No one could have broken in. The only plausible explanation was that they must have missed one during the clean up of the incident two years ago.

"Ron, Ron!" The voice of Wade rung through his ears as he glanced round for the Ronnunicator. Quickly letting go of Bonnie he dove across the floor grabbing the communicator speaking with the utmost haste.

"Wade we got a problem." His voice was very distressed almost unrecognisable to the usual Ron.

"Right I know, but don't worry I've been working on something for just in case something like this happened again." He spoke fast whilst typing at incredible speed on his keyboard. Bonnie too was now watching keeping a firm eye on the robot above who just happened to be charging its large right hand cannon once more with a jet green blast.

"Err Ron." She spoke worried trying to capture the attention of him. However the young Stoppable had his face buried in his communicator listening eagerly to what he had to do to stop the threat.

"Just point the Ronnunicator at the Diablo and then push the red button. It should interfere with the signal and shut it down." He nodded to Ron who had now a determined face on as he nodded back. He spun round aiming the device up at the robot, but what met his eyes was something he was not ready for. The cannon fired once more as Ron came face to face with the large green wave which sent him hurtling through the wall and into the car park moaning in pain. To add insult to injury he had dropped the Ronnunicator.

He struggled to move as the large Diablo robot closed in on the helpless side kick both its cannons aimed directly on him.

"Not good." Where the only words to escape his mouth as the cannons charged, the green flame that was enveloping inside was shining in his eyes. This surely couldn't be it.

What happened next was more stunning then before. Ron who now had his eyes closed afraid of what was to happen next could barely look. An explosion was heard and Ron knew that in less then a second he would be nothing but a pile of dust on the floor, and that was not how THE RON-MAN wanted to go out. However that one second came and passed, and then another followed by several more and he was still, well still in one piece. Struggling with the urge to not move he slowly opened an eye then a second. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. A figure standing tall above him was aiming the Ronnunicator directly at the Diablo, her brown hair flowing elegantly to the side as the wind blew through it.

Bonnie Rockwaller had saved his life.

Ron's jaw literally dropped to the floor as he stared up at the back of the gorgeous slender figure of Bonnie. To Ron she had never looked so stunningly attractive. The woman who had saved his life, sure Kim had done it many, many times but this was different, this was so last minute. It was so dramatic. And for that one moment Ron had never seen Bonnie more attractive. It was probably just the adrenaline but for what she just did for him, he could have kissed her, hell he wanted to.

She spun round her brown hair flowing elegantly as she did. Her face was etched with at first concern then it was quickly followed with joy as she saw the healthy figure of Ron on his knees. The Ronnunicator dropped to the floor as she threw herself over him embracing him tightly. In truth the hug only lasted but two seconds but to Ron it seemed to last a life time. He was soon brought back down to Earth by the sound of the boy genius Wade screaming his name. Reluctantly separating from his saviour who still seemed over come with joy he picked up the communicator looking at the boy genius his face blushing slightly.

"Were you just hugging Bonnie?" He asked confused at the scene that had just carried out before his eyes and well screen.

"Hey she saved my life." Ron replied truthfully, shocked at what he had just said as well.

"Err OK. Anyway it seems several Diablo have been appearing all over the world. One in Tokyo, London, Paris, Munich, Lisbon. It seems Global Justice have already taken care of the others." Great Ron thought to himself, things couldn't get any worse around the world it seemed. Kim and GJ definitely had their work cut out for them.

"I've already traced the signal; it seems to be coming from Drakken's lair." Ron's eyes narrowed as the determined look reappeared on his face once more.

"Except there's something weird about the signal, I'm gonna keep working on this signal, things just don't add up. Whilst I am your gonna have to check up on Dr Drakken. I'll keep trying to reach Kim whilst you do. And Ron be careful." The young teenager looked distressed more so then Ron had ever seemed him. It actually made Ron a little worried. But he couldn't get himself all worked up; he had to keep his head in the game. Turning to Bonnie he gently hugged her again before stepping back his usual 'everything's going to be fine' grin evident on his face.

"I'll see you at seven and thanks again." He smiled at her as he spoke determined and almost fearless. It actually surprised Bonnie at the way he looked and what he was saying. She had never seen him so, heroic. It was no wonder why Kim was going out with him. She smiled back as she watched him turn around quickly sprinting off down the road. Things hadn't gone exactly how she had planned them but it seemed their little encounter had worked in her favour. More so then she could have imagined. The thought that really caught her mind was that he had actually saved her life, something Junior would have never have done. It actually made her excited for the 'date' to come. She was almost giddy from the anticipation of what was to come.

Meanwhile upon the roof from the building across the street from Bueno Nacho was a figure clad in black hidden in the shadows. He had caught the whole incident, everything was proceeding as they needed it to and no one suspected a thing. He whispered into his ear something inaudible and grinned as rose from his prone position. Stoppable was falling right into their trap and he had no idea of what was soon to come.

-

"You be careful!"

"Don't worry I do this stuff all the time." Ron Stoppable shouted back to the pilot stepping toward the open door willing himself not to look down. Thousands of meters above the lair of Dr Drakken the plane soured through the sky giving the all clear for Ron. Gulping to himself and casting a worried look at Rufus who buried himself in his best friends pocket. Ron dove from the plane barely opening his eyes as he zoomed through the air free falling towards ground. Pulling his 'chute, the parachute flew up into the air gently lowering Ron through the sky as the lair came into view far below him. Of course this wasn't the most subtle of entrances but it was the only ride Wade could get for Ron without Kim, whom they still couldn't contact. Something that was beginning to really worry both Ron and Wade.

Bringing up all his courage Ron Stoppable side kick and hero forced himself to look down at the lair now just below him to choose a good landing spot and entrance point. The lair that was before his eyes however was most definitely not that same lair they had infiltrated not three days prior. The roof was, well there was no roof anymore. Shrugging the thought of Ron believed it to be his lucky day. After all there was his golden entrance point staring him in the face. No need to crawl through stupidly large vents or scale incredibly large cliffs, just land right in the middle of the main chamber.

Focusing once more Ron's determined face returned as he touched the floor darting across the room slightly before detaching his parachute and rolling rather over dramatically forward. Finishing in a slightly typical Ron style stance ready for anything the evil scientist could throw at him. His eyes quickly scanned across the area looking for his enemy. The only problem, the super villain wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead what he saw slightly stunned the young sidekick. The room was a mess, large stoned covered the ground, the round central table was split right down the middle as if a large laser had cut right through it. The floor was charred and burnt as if the room itself had been a blaze. Many of the chairs that where around the central table lay on the floor too half destroyed, some with claw marks embedded like someone had carved them out of the seat itself. Whatever had happened here it must of been one hell of a fight. Good thing he had side tracked to get some food otherwise he just might have found himself in the middle of whatever went down here.

Dropping into a more relaxed posture he walked across the room taking in what he saw trying to piece together what had happened in the _'secret'_ lair of Dr Drakken. His eyes immediately fell upon a large pile of rubble and rocks, but it was not the rubble that caught the side kicks eyes. It was in fact a jet green glint that shined through the rocks coming from the center of the rubble itself. Narrowing his eyes Ron stepped towards the rubble ready for what he thought anything. A green blast suddenly enveloped the area as rocks where sent flying through the air striking the walls hard, some instantly disintegrating from the blast. Ron was caught off guard as he was barely able to duck and side step the rocks that soared towards him. Standing in the center of the large blast was the raven haired villainess and side kick to Dr Drakken Shego. A large snarl was evident on her face as she stepped forward toward Ron igniting her green plasma. Ron quickly stepped back weary of the vicious woman that was standing before him, however as she tried to step forward once more the villainess fell to her knees coughing up a red substance, coughing up blood. More blood fell to the floor from the chest of Shego, a large piece of wood had pierced through her wrecked and worn jumpsuit imbedding in her stomach. Shego was barely staying conscience as her now extinguished hands gripped the wound.

Ron's kind and hero like good nature quickly took over and he rushed over kneeling in front looking down at the wound distressed.

"You Ok?" He asked rather stupidly but with a concerned look.

"What do you think!?!" Shego snapped back glaring daggers at Stoppable.

"Err right sorry. C'mon." He moved to her side offering the injured villainess help. It was against his better judgement but he couldn't just leave her like this. Ron just didn't have the heart to leave even Kim's nemesis to her death; he had to help her even with there past.

Taken aback the villainess looked questing at Ron before reluctantly taking his arm. After all she was in no position to turn down help even if it was him. Shego was just relieved the princess wasn't with him after all she'd never be able to live that down. The mighty Shego saved by her that would just ruin her reputation. Leaning on Ron holding the wound she let the young man guide her. Moments later her feet buckled as the blackness finally took her, the villainess Shego drifted into unconsciousness.

Her eyelids twitched as the most dangerous woman, Shego slowly came around. The green eyelids opened as her eyes adjusted to the light that lit the room. Her head was throbbing in pain and her chest felt like someone had beaten her to within an inch of her life. Shego's mind clicked as she remembered her mortal wound, she quickly sat up a bit to fast her eyes rushing down toward the wound. However all that met her eyes was a large white bandage that spread across her chest, the jump suit having been cut open to access the wound.

"Hey, for a moment there I didn't think you where ever gonna wake up." The voice was kind almost slightly relieved, and a familiar one. Turning her head she looked towards the source of the sound. Kim's buffoonish side kick Ron Stoppable was sitting down on a chair waiting patiently.

"Well this is awkward." The raven haired villain spoke truthfully as she glanced around trying not to look her 'saviour' in the eye. Since when did she need saving, this was so going to destroy her reputation.

"Well you could at least say thanks." Ron tried to keep his voice kind and sincere but a slight twinge of annoyance slipped through. He thought he deserved at least that much after all he did, you know saving her life an all.

"Thanks." Shego almost spat the words out as if it was a disease. However she was grateful deep down that is for what he had done. But c'mon she had an image to protect, keeping the other villains in line wasn't an easy job and how could she do that with a tainted image?

"No problem, hey maybe you'll even return the favour someday." He replied happily enough, however the look on her face said it all. If she was healthy he would be flying through the air right now.

"So what happened?" Ron spoke quickly changing the subject away from what could be regarded as very dangerous territory.

Sighing Shego spoke taking no joy from the company. At least visibly that is. If she was being completely honest it was kind of refreshing to speak to someone other then Dr Drakken and that creep Motor Ed.

"Look just because you 'helped' me doesn't mean I owe you." Ron merely rolled his eyes as the comment as he looked at her expectantly.

"Fine." She spoke finally making sure to let a sign of annoyance show in her voice.

"Dr D called upon an 'emergency super villain council for his best scheme yet.' Anyway they all arrived Dementor, Motor Ed and the rest. Soon as they did Global Justice busted in and started wrecking the place. Dr D and the rest ended up getting caught again whilst I was, you know." She almost spat the words global justice out as she shuck her head at the thought of Dr Drakken's lame plan. But what really confused her was how Global Justice knew where they where and when.

It to, seemed Ron was thinking the same thing as he looked down deep in thought thinking hard. He nodded to himself as if making his mind up about something before taking out his Ronnunicator. She watched narrowing her eyes slightly waiting to see what the side kick was up to. And waiting to strike him with plasma if he tried anything. One wrong move would be his last.

"Hey Wade I got a theory on the signal problem." Ron spoke assertively almost commandingly. It surprised Wade who had never really seen Ron have any 'theory' on anything. But something about the way he looked and how he spoke made Wade want to hear this 'theory.'

"Go on." The boy genius stared back.

-

"_Good."_ Ron looked towards the table in the fairly expensive restaurant. He had barely made it in time. Having had to spend time to help the near dead Shego it put him behind a couple of hours not to mention getting back to Middleton was harder then he first thought and longer. Then he had to get changed into his usual baggy clothes. Ron had personally made sure to use his average day clothes just to make sure Bonnie didn't get any ideas. This was after all just Ron doing her a favour nothing special, he just needed to make sure Bonnie saw it that way to.

Looking at his table Ron made out the figure that was Bonnie Rockwaller wearing a beautiful black dress that hung perfectly. The young teenager couldn't help but stare at the woman waiting for his arrival eagerly. Quickly shaking it off and cursing himself many times over he approached the table determined to make this short and simple nothing special, nor big just a quick dinner then out. Of course that was easy to make that promise.

"Err hey Bonnie, you look – "Ron said as he approached the table her eyes locking onto his as she smiled a sweet smile.

"Stunning I know." The brunette rose to her feet as she gave him a slightly devilish like grin before spinning round allowing Ron to 'admire' the dress and of course admire her. It seemed to of definitely worked as Ron stared intensively not even blinking. His eyes looked up and down before he took a big gulp. This was the last thing he wanted; he knew what he had to do. Make sure she knew he didn't like her, like that. The problem was when he opened his mouth to speak he was instantly cut of by the female before him who had retaken her seat.

"So where's Kim." Bonnie glanced around the room acting as if she would actually see Kim. If she was going to get Ron then she would have to show Kim for what she really was, which wouldn't be an easy task seeing as how Ron thinks of her.

"I err, she's really busy." He responded in an unconvinced voice as he looked anywhere but at Bonnie mainly down at the table trying not to get caught by her eyes.

Bonnie could only smile deviously, she had been given a hand which she virtually couldn't lose with, and nor was she. Things where going exactly as she had already planned them, and if things continued to go her way it would be only a matter of time before she had Ron. But for now she just had to play it simple, and plant a simple seed of doubt within Ron and watch it grow.

"Oh I'm sure it's something really important. But is it really that important that she can't spend anytime with you?" Her voice sounded concerned for Ron as she backed it up with her face. He was finding it increasingly difficult not to confide in her and finally have the chance to talk to someone about his concerns. His mind continued telling him who this was - Bonnie Rockwaller, and he was not going to fall prey to her, Even if her argument was convincing and sound.

"Maybe." He simply replied trying to sound as cool and as if it he didn't care.

A grin grew on Bonnie's face as she spoke once more delicately, carefully choosing her words. "I'm sure you're right, she probably has a great reason for blowing you off again." She looked to the side as she waited for the inevitable reply.

"She hasn't blown me off!" And there it was. She knew he'd defend Kim with all he was worth but it wouldn't matter much. Kim didn't stand a chance against a Rockwaller.

"I'm just saying usually when someone stops spending time with you it's because they don't want to." She made sure to sound as concerned for Ron as she could possibly muster. The look on Ron's face said it all, that of a defeated man. As much as he liked Kim and would do anything for her, he knew he had already thought over and over on what Bonnie had said. But hearing it from someone else almost made it sound true even if it was from Bonnie. He continued to stare at the table his mind racing with thoughts on his and Kim's relationship.

Bonnie watched _her _man with a slight grin, it was almost time to seal the deal. Glancing at the clock as it moved accordingly onto ten past seven it turned out it was time to 'seal the deal' as it where, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Maybe you should find a new girlfriend." It was more of a statement then a question as she leaned onto the table catching his gaze in her own.

Staring into the gorgeous brunette's eyes, the very same woman's eyes that saved him he couldn't help but feel lost in her gaze, lost in her stunning beauty. He managed to hastily turn away battling the thoughts inside his head as he rose from his chair almost pushing it into another couple behind him. Things where getting way to dangerous, he knew he had to make his leave before he got to deep in.

"I better go." He stated in haste, his voice was unconvinced as Bonnie to rose from her chair in full swing now.

"Please don't go." She sounded hurt and sad, years of acting in life had really pushed hers to the next level. Ron quickly darted in between tables heading for the door as quick as he could.

"_So far so good."_ She told herself once more as she took a deep breath before heading on after him, the next part was her best plot ever. One she was immensely proud of.

Ron pushed the doors open as he darted outside looking around rather frantically trying to cast everything that he was thinking out of his mind. His thoughts continued to replay what Bonnie told him over and over, he couldn't stop himself. Ron Stoppable was utterly and completely confused, and really needed to talk to Kim about this before he did something stupid.

Now panting he looked across the street as a long black limousine caught his eye. It was much like the one Wade had hired them for that night except this one seemed to be far more expensive. He tried to make out who was inside but just couldn't see through the black tinted windows.

"Wonder who that is?" A familiar voice spoke by the side of him as Ron almost jumped out of his skin seeing Bonnie to looking over to the limo. She to seem lost in her own thoughts. _"Seems the anonymous tip was right, what do you know."_

Maybe if he just sneaked off she wouldn't notice. The thought was cast out of his mind as saw the figure that was Josh Manky, Kim's high school sweat heart. His eyes narrowed as he glared at 'the monkey' who stretched out his hand to whoever was inside the limo. To his shock the crimson haired teen hero – Kim Possible rose into view.

Ron's mind became frantic as he tried to think of a reason why she was with _him_ the thought made him so mad. His fist clenched, he gritted his teeth as he barely controlled himself. His frantic and confusing thoughts where now changed with that of anger, there was only one thing he wanted to do and that was punch the life out of Josh Manky for stealing his _girlfriend_. Sure he was just jumping to conclusions but it was as if he had known all along. He was utterly convinced, the scene before him confirmed it. As he completely lost control he felt a hand grab his wrist as Bonnie virtually pulled him away from the scene of Josh with his hand around Kim.

"C'mon." The caring and sympathetic voice of Bonnie spoke as she guided him down the street before Ron could act. His mind was too lost in its own battle for him to care where she was taking him. What first was pure anger was now slowly turning into sadness. Kim had cheated on him with _him_ of all people, maybe it was to good to be true. Maybe she was bored of him. Maybe, he just wasn't good enough for her like he always feared.

Meanwhile back at the scene by the limo Kim was looking at Josh almost shocked as if she truly didn't know he was there. Before she knew what was happening he had his arm around her as he virtually pushed her down the street. His face wasn't a happy one in fact it was more of a guilt ridden face as if he took in no pride at what he was doing. In fact he didn't. Kim side stepped away from him detaching herself from Josh's side. What the hell was he even thinking?

-

Far above the street was a black slender figure, a female ninja. She watched the scene below her transpire. She however was not to confused or angry to look away from the scene with Kim. Her eyes narrowed as the woman rose to her feet thinking on what was happening before her eyes. Stoppable-san was with another woman heading in the opposite direction seemingly lost at the scene of Kim Possible. Who was now heading in the other direction shaking her head at Josh Manky. Whatever had happened needed to wait. For now she had to speak to Stoppable before it was too late, before he made his fatal mistake. Turning on the rooftop she darted to the next heading towards the chosen one.

Across the rooftop to the opposite building a man peered through the window watching the woman clad in black charged with great pace towards the target. Whoever she was, she wasn't one of them and he knew it. She could ruin the whole operation and he wasn't going to let that happen so easily. Whispering into his ear he spun around darting through the room.

Yori fromYamanouchi looked down once more at Stoppable-san, who was with a woman, one she had not seen before. Whoever it was she didn't trust her. Whether that was because of her instincts or just because she was with Ron she had no idea. She just knew she didn't trust this unknown Brunette.

Then like one of Master Sensei's kendo sticks it struck her. Perhaps this was the night he made his error.

She needed to act fast as she rose to her full height once more completely disregarding the fact that she may have shown herself to an enemy. Only one thing was running through her mind.

"I cannot fail." She spoke taking a step back on the roof top preparing to flip off.

"You already have." A very stern and commanding voice spoke behind her as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

How could she have been so stupid, Yori cursed herself in seven different languages. She was so concerned about Stoppable she had forgotten to conceal herself and disregarded her own safety and now she was going to pay the price. One thought jumped back into her head – she wasn't going to fail. Pivoting she aimed a back kick to the large brute of a man behind her, freeing herself from his grasp. Knowing time was not on her side she gracefully back flipped over two more large men who had appeared behind her. Ducking a right hook then side stepping an upper cut she struck the men with a flurry of strikes dropping her opponents. Looking down at the defeated men she flipped off the building down to the street below looking up and down frantically searching for Stoppable-san. He was no where to be seen…

She had failed

-

Ron found himself in a fairly large hotel room sitting down, his mind replaying the scene he saw. He just couldn't fathom that Kim Possible his Kim would do something like this. Accompanying these thoughts were a range of emotions from anger to sadness. No matter how he looked at it he just couldn't sort it out in his head. He was so confused he hadn't even thought twice on where he was, nor did he care. He was however in the conniving Bonnie Rockwaller hotel room which she had made sure to get for just this occasion.

"You OK Ron?" Her voice was surprisingly soothing to Ron and kind. Looking up toward the voice Ron saw the brunette Bonnie smiling sympathetically at him from across the room. She seemed too genuinely care about how he was feeling, and he needed a genuine friend right now someone to talk to. And without a second thought he began to confide in his new found friend in hope that she could possible help him out of this mess he had found himself in.

"I can't believe Kim would do this." Ron's voice was slightly shaken but he was coping barely. At least on the outside he was, inside he was a symphony of different emotions.

"Sometimes it just doesn't work out." She sat down next to him passing him a glass of water.

"Maybe your right. I can't believe I didn't see this. Maybe I'm just not good enough." He spoke almost defeated and in sadness, he always knew Kim deserved someone great and often thought silently to himself that, that was him. But somewhere deep down he always feared he wasn't. Bonnie's reply however caught him completely off guard and almost made him spit out the water he was drinking.

"Are you kidding any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you." Bonnie replied in the kindest most sincere voice Ron had ever heard. She half smiled as the brunette turned away from his gaze looking ahead.

"There's no need to lie." Ron found himself saying as he continued to look utterly defeated his mind still replaying the scene he had seen earlier.

"You saved my life, and helped me when you didn't need to." Bonnie spoke again. The young teenager could only shake his head in denial.

"Thanks but –"Ron's reply was quickly cut off as Bonnie grabbed his hand with her own looking at him sternly.

"Kim's the one who isn't good enough for you." Her voice was determined, and very convincing as was the look that would convince anyone that she was being both truthful and sweet.

Ron didn't know quite what to say to her. His face however said it all as he smiled appreciatively at her which she smiled back to.

"Thanks." He finally spoke breaking the silence as both their eyes both locked.

"I'm just returning the favour." He was almost drawn into her gaze as he found himself leaning towards her lost in the moment. Quickly snapping out of it he re-found himself quickly rising to his feet looking down at the beautiful woman before him. Despite everything he just couldn't do it.

"Thanks again but I better." He spoke fast his voice sounded uncertain as if he himself didn't want to leave, which was the reality. Darting towards the door he put his hand on the door knob, and against his better judgement, against almost every fibre in his body he turned back to steal a final glance at the brunette who was now on her feet With a look that made him take his hand away and turn to face her. Her face was etched with sadness to see that he was leaving, which made him feel like he shouldn't, that he couldn't leave, and that it was wrong for him to leave. Sort of a foolish thought if you think on it, however Ron wasn't in a think things through frame of mind. Instead all he wanted was to just spend some time with the sweet Bonnie he had come to know and forget about everything.

Her face turned into that of a devious grin, as she walked towards the famous blonde haired hero she put a lot of emphasis on swaying her hips letting the black dress exaggerate her movements giving her an almost hypnotizing walk. One that Ron found himself completely lost in, his eyes trapped in her gaze. No matter what he thought, no matter what he did, he just couldn't turn away; he didn't want to turn away.

He continued to stare at the hypnotic beauty that was standing now right in front of him smiling that sweet smile he had come to love. He tried to take in every feature her gorgeous flowing hair, her stunning gaze and those sweet lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but felt those sweet sensual lips pressed against his own as he was locked in her amazing embrace, an embrace that he never wanted to be separated from. Ron pushed back against her lips returning the passionate kiss eagerly losing himself and virtually giving himself to the stunning brunette.

Her name was Bonnie Rockwaller and she always got what she wanted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but it's done now. Things starting to really kick of , the next chapter is where it all really starts. Hopefully almost got that done so shouldn't be long before thats up.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoying it so far I know i am in writing it, hope I'm improving too. Please review love hearing them and thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron Stoppable – Ultimate Lotus Reborn

Chapter IV – Betrayal

Ron brushed his fingers gently through the hair of Bonnie Rockwaller staring at the stunning brunette longingly. She seemed so peaceful whilst she slept, and if it was possible even more beautiful then when she was awake. Lying in the comfy hotel bed he rested his head on the cushion as he thought back on how great last night was, a twinge of guilt continuing to pry at his conscience deep down. It wasn't like he was sorry for sleeping with Kim's enemy; on the contrary it was one of the best nights of his life. It was just no matter what way he looked at it he had cheated on Kim. Furthermore what happens next, he once thought he loved Kim but now he wasn't so sure. Does he tell her that he… And what of Bonnie he had to admit a relationship with her was more then a little intriguing but he couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt Kim.

Ron's mind was truly a mess of thoughts as he tried to decipher what his next move was going to be. What he was going to tell Kim and also Bonnie. He quite frankly could not make his mind up on what to do it was just not the situation he wanted to be in. Well he had it seemed two beautiful women who liked him, but the one problem was no matter what way he looked at it he would end up hurting one, and if he didn't watch his step both. This was a very, very dangerous situation.

The sudden chiming of the Ronnunicator suddenly brought himself out of his head as he quickly reached down the side of the bed, slowly and lightly as possible so not to disturb Bonnie. Clutching his fingers around the red communicator he pulled it up to respond.

"Hey Ron, bad news!" The boy genius Wade virtually shouted out the words as he continued to type away on his keyboard looking at Ron.

"Shh Wade, not so loud." Ron responded in a low voice trying to hush the disturbed Wade down as he glanced over at Bonnie making sure she was still asleep.

"Wait is that…" Wade's voice trailed as he stared into the screen his jaw dropping as he tried to come up with the word. "…Bonnie."

The embarrassed Ron, instantly blushed as he tried not to look Wade in the eye, he didn't want people to find out this early in fact he didn't know if he wanted anyone to find out yet.

"Err, not the time. We'll talk about it later. This bad news?" The blushing blonde finally replied after a short silence trying to drift the conversation away from dangerous territory. The last thing he needed was Wade on his back and it was far too early to deal with him right now. Maybe after Bueno Nachos.

"Fine but only because this is really bad news." Wade sounded and looked even more worrying as he prepared to say the next words. After all he didn't want to quite say 'Ron was right' that concept was more then worrying.

"You were right, the signal from the Diablo's was coming from the centre of Middleton from –"He began to speak loudly now and even more distressed then usual.

"Global Justice headquarters." Ron finished his sentence his eyes narrowing as his mind began to take in this new information. His theory was a wild guess that he thought of just as soon as Shego had told him of Global Justice's attack on Dr Drakken and the other villains. In fact if he was being brutally honest, he was just trying to pin something on them so he could spend more time with Kim. The theory however became frighteningly true; the problem was it made no sense. No doubt Global Justice relayed the signal through Drakken's lair in order to throw anyone of their trial. But why would they have active Diablo's and what are they planning. Sure he was just jumping to conclusions but whatever it was had to be bad.

"Ron you need to find Kim and tell her, no doubt she'll know what to do." Wade finished. A loud crash suddenly came through the communicator followed soon by a woman screaming. Wade's head spun round to the entrance of his bedroom trying to decipher what the sound was. In reality he already knew, his mother.

"Wade what's wrong?" Ron virtually jolted up right on the bed as he heard the sound almost stirring Bonnie as he looked into the communicator disturbed.

"I don't know." There was another bang like a door slamming into the wall. Wade jumped out of his seat as a black figure dove across the screen of the communicator tackling the young boy genius.

"Wade!" Ron screamed as another crash could be heard followed by numerous footsteps. Finally the noises stopped as the screen to the communicator cut out showing a blank screen. Ron frantically tried to contact Wade but nothing happened. His eyes glazed over as he thought on what just had happened. Two words summed it up just fine - Not good.

Taking another longing look at Bonnie he rose from the bed as quickly as his tired limbs would allow him, grabbing his clothes around the room dressing as fast as he could. There was nothing he wanted more then to stay with Bonnie, but he had to help Wade… somehow. And he aimed to do everything in his power to do that.

Pulling his shirt over his face heading toward the exit he slowly turned to take a final long look at the peaceful stunning brunette who lay fast asleep in the bed. Sighing to himself he reached into his pocket taking out a small note and left it on the table before turning to the door and exiting the room reluctantly. As much as he hated leaving he had to, he didn't have time to be waking Bonnie and explaining things. He needed to head to find Kim. He had to behonest, he had no idea where Wade lived, his only hope was finding Kim and fast.

Even that hope was all but crushed.

Darting out of the stairs literally darting shooting for the exit of the hotel he was stopped by the sight of three very large muscular men. Clad in black suits much like that of an FBI agent each staring at their target – Ron Stoppable. The middle man stepped forward toward the enemy as the other two flanked his movements. Ron felt quite alone as he realised, they never really did anything without Wade's assistance. If he was to succeed he would need something special.

"Ronald Stoppable, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of one Wade – "Ron was caught completely taking aback, what the hell where they even talking about? He had just witnessed Wade being kidnapped. Something very wrong was going on here and he needed to find out before it was too late.

"What the hell are you on about!?!" He virtually screamed back at them annoyed at how they could accuse him of all people.

"Two hours prior one Ron Stoppable was seen breaking in to the victim's house. We arrived at the seen finding your DNA in the victim's bedroom as well a completely destroyed home." The man spoke assertively as now the two others walked past him flanking his position.

"What's going on!" Ron couldn't fathom what was happening. He was asleep then, with Bonnie, he had just seen Wade not ten minutes ago being kidnapped how could they get it so wrong?

"You are charged with assault and kidnapping, Global Justice has ordered for you to be turned in, with any force _we _deem necessary." A slight grin grew on his face before the well built man continued. "If you do not come in quietly we will use _extreme_ measures." The three men now drew out a short stick as electricity erupted around it.

This was not happening, he couldn't believe this. He needed to find Kim explain what was happening, he couldn't let himself get caught not like this. He needed to escape contact Kim head to her house before it was to late. But how was he going to get past the three brutes? Taking a deep breath he lowered himself into a stance.

"Bring it." He replied taking a deep breath before the man in front swung for him. Quickly back flipping he dove into the air landing in a roll. The other two men drew out a red advanced pistol as they fired many laser shots through the now crazed crowd. Ron barely had time to react as he rolled behind a chair before darting for the exit laser fire flying past his head.

Skidding through the door he looked round frantically for a way out. It seemed lady luck was on Ron's side as he saw a man starting up a red motorbike just in front of him. Quickly taking the chance he literally kicked the man of the back apologising for his rudeness as he revved the bike. The three back suited men darted out opening fire once more as the bike erupted with a loud roar before Ron shot of into the distance.

"Target is heading east." Whispering into his ear the three of them darted at a sprint towards the car park.

"We already have the Kim Possible residence secure, if he comes we'll have him." The voice of Will Du replied confidently.

-

On the forty ninth floor, in the large white tower that was the headquarters of Global Justice Kim sat patiently in the office of Dr Director, head of Global Justice. She was tired, or rather exhausted would be more the word. She had almost spent all night helping Global Justice repair the governments in many third world countries not to mention put down a few rebellions. It was tough work but well worth it. And now she was sitting in the very large head office waiting for Dr Betty Director.

Finally the doors to the office slid open as the blue suited Dr Betty Director stepped through, her eye patch still hanging over her right eye. She smiled cheerfully at Kim as she briskly walked around the head table taking a seat on the large black chair. Taking in a deep breath her face turned into a more serious look. Kim already knew what this was all about and she had to admit the idea did sound intriguing almost good. But there was something about it, it was just so...

"Kim Possible, glad you're here. So have you thought anymore on our plans?" She spoke, her face void of any emotion. One that was difficult to tell what she was thinking, also a look that would make her a hell of a poker player. It was something the young head had learnt over time in this business, a necessity to the business.

"Well, I don't know. To be honest I prefer the way things are being done now. But I'll need to talk to Ron and Wade about it." The prospect of having the chance to talk to her long standing hero companions made the weight lift off of her shoulders slightly. Wade was a genius and could spot any problems a mile away, and well Ron wasn't the smartest guy in the world but his instincts where undeniable.

Betty raised her eyebrow slightly giving away a twinge of emotion before she finally sat up straight once more. Kim also noted a small eye movement she gave, it lasted less then a second but Kim could spot these things a mile away. Already knowing the room inside out she could tell she went to look at the small camera in the corner of the room. A very subtle movement that Kim couldn't quite understand, unless. Unless it was a signal. No she was just being too suspicious. Wasn't she?

The door once again slid open as a black suited large male entered the room standing to attention. He looked sympathetically at Kim, almost as if he was apologising for something before turning to Betty speaking in a very serious like tone.

"The target has assaulted three of our men, and stole a motorcycle. The suspect is now on the run travelling at over sixty miles per hour." The black suited man then saluted as Kim looked back and forth trying to understand what was happening or even what they where talking about.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to use excessive force before he endangers the public." She sighed as she spoke almost looking sad.

"Very well, but don't you think _she_ should know. She's going to find out in the end anyway." The man indicated to the crimson haired hero who was seated opposite Dr Director looking very confused at the scene.

"Tell me what?" Kim finally spoke up sitting to attention looking back and forth.

Closing her eyes for a second Betty let out another deep breath before she began.

"Very well. It's Ron we have reason to believe he kidnapped Wade." She spoke almost defeated and barely looked Kim in the eye.

Taking it all in as fast she could she sat stunned at what she had just told her. Ron kidnapped Wade it was almost laughable.

"Look I know Ron, he wouldn't." She replied before the bulky man cut her of.

"We have an eye witness reporting that he, Ron Stoppable broke into the victim's residence not three hours ago. We also have DNA evidence, his fingerprints where also all over the kid's room. The neighbours also reported a series of crashes and bangs. Finally they saw one Ron Stoppable dragging the victim out of the back window and fleeing the scene." He spoke in a very assertive and certain voice as Kim refused to believe it. She couldn't help but shake her head at what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry Kim but the evidence is over whelming. Not to mention when we tried to bring him in for questioning he assaulted our men before stealing a vehicle and going on the run." The women shuck her head to in disbelief before rising to her feet walking around the table.

Kim's mind continued to process the information as she tried to sort out what she was hearing in her head. He had to of been framed there was nothing else to it; Ron just wouldn't do something like this. She knew it in her heart, her gut everything was telling her Ron didn't do it, that this was all a mistake. He was probably just scared and fled that was why he went on the run it made sense right?

"Ron wouldn't do this, he was framed look he doesn't even have a motive." Kim reasoned with them as she to rose to her feet trying to get her point across. She needed to protect Ron before he did something even more stupid. As clumsy as he was she knew he wouldn't do anything like this. It was just so unbelievable.

"That's not quite true Kim." Betty spoke again as she walked alongside Kim her hands behind her back, she gave a look to the man as if telling him to explain. Kim too looked in his direction awaiting his reply. No matter what it was she knew he couldn't convince her that _he_ would do this.

"We have information that Wade attempted to contact Mr Stoppable at ten thirty last night." The man began reluctantly before Kim quickly cut across him.

"He contacts him all the time." She replied forcefully.

"And…" The well dressed man stopped once more gulping slightly trying to find the right words to say what he meant.

"And?" Kim ushered him on before Betty reluctantly took the lead stepping toward the wall.

"There's no easy way to tell you this Kim. But Wade caught Ron _in the act_. We believe he tried to confront Ron on what he was doing and threatened to tell you. Scared and confused we think Ron attacked Wade in order to prevent this and keep it as a secret." She was now standing in front of the far wall, her hand rising up as if searching for something.

"Keep what a secret?" Kim was still confused and couldn't quite decipher what Betty was telling her exactly. Caught in the act, it just didn't make any sense. What was she even getting at?

Finally the woman's hands stopped scanning the wall; her hand pushed against a small hidden switch which brought down a large flat screen from the roof. She turned around and began walking back toward her desk her eyes meeting the suited mans.

"I think you should leave now." She nodded to him being sympathetic toward what was about to happen. The man too understood and exited the room the door closing behind him.

"Fine, just let me bring him in it'll be –"She regained her voice almost stepping toward the exit ignoring the screen that was buzzing to life.

"I think you should sit down Kim, this won't be easy for you." Her face was once more straight and silent void of anything. Kim looked back at her quizzically before she dropped to the seat turning to face the screen.

Finally the large screen began to reveal its 'secret' showing a large hotel room. It wasn't the hotel room however that was causing Kim to look on in horror her eyes widening in shock or was it rage? The screen revealed that of Ron Stoppable and a Bonnie Rockwaller getting to know each other rather 'intimately' in the bed room, a sight that Kim was completely flabbergasted at.

Kim's fist clenched hard as her nails dug into her skin causing a few small droplets of blood. The pain however was nothing to that of the agony of her heart breaking from the scene she was witnessing. Her mind was silent; her face was now to silent showing no emotion. The only proof that she was still feeling anything was the small tear that was streaming down her face. She could barely come to terms with what was happening, Ron was cheating had cheated on her with… Bonnie

The screen went blank once more as Betty took a seat staring at the back of Kim's head sorry. The crimson haired woman continued to stare at the scene as thousands of emotions flooded into her head as if a dam had broke down allowing the emotions to overflow her mind. She felt pain, sorrow, despair, anger and then nothing, her whole body went limp. She did nothing but stare straight ahead, straight at the blank screen before her.

"I'm sorry Kim but I need your agreement on the project it's the only way." The woman that was Betty Director head of Global Justice spoke to Kim slow her voice revealing the seriousness of the matter. To Kim however the voice was far off, as if it was coming from the end of the dark tunnel she was in. She only had to go toward the soothing voice and she would be 'free.' Her chair slowly turned to face Betty. The once enthusiastic cheerful Kim Possible's face was now void of any sign of any emotion.

The single tear she had shed fell toward the ground striking the blue carpet without the faintest of sounds.

-

Racing down the streets the crimson motorbike scorched across the tarmac weaving in and out of many unsuspecting drivers, scoring many near misses. The blonde haired rider squinted ahead as the wind blew hard against his face causing his scruffy blonde hair to trail behind. With a loud screech the bike skidded across the ground turning into the corner, smoke engulfing the wheels as he did. He struggled to control the bike with one hand as he reached into his pocket with the other grabbing his communicator. Time was against the determined rider and he was going to use every second he had.

Turning onto a more deserted road with a loud shriek he stole a glance down at the communicator flicking through the many installed settings determined to find what he wanted. Looking frantically back and forth from the road to the communicator, the wind complicating matters he finally found what he needed – the number to Kim Possible's kimmunicator. It seemed luck was not on his side as the usually dead tone rang barely audible above the wind, proving that Kim had once again failed to turn her trusty communicator on. Indeed Ron was definitely not having his best of days. Revving the bike into a higher gear he shot down the almost deserted street powering towards the possible residence hoping with as little hope he could muster that Kim was at her house.

His fingers slipped on the communicator as he barely weaved around a senior driver. Losing slight control of the bike he began to swerve left and right with his left hand whilst his other hand attempted to grip the Ronnunicator barely in his hands. His eyes lit up slightly as an on coming truck came straight for him it's horn sounding loud causing Ron to swerve of to the right, his hand gripping down on the communicator tightly causing him to press a button on the device. The screen instantly lit up revealing a large conference room with a podium at its head. Standing tall on the stand was none other then Dr Betty Director, with Kim Possible on her right. Ron also spotted to her left in the background the unmistakeable figure of Will Du. One of Global Justice's top agents.

Now trying to watch two things at once, he continued to steer the bike now slowing down slightly reassessing the situation. As it was he was heading west away from the centre of Middleton toward Kim's house. However it seemed she was not there instead she was in some conference god knows where. He knew exactly where he had to go deep down. He just couldn't sum up the courage to go. Taking a deep breath he pulled hard on the breaks causing smoke to fly up into the air behind him. Spinning the bike round hard he began to rev the machine preparing for what was ahead of him. His eyes drifted upward towards the sky staring at the recently built white tower of Global Justice headquarters. There was nothing else for it; he knew that's where he would find Kim. He knew that's where he'd find his answers. All he had to do was make it there.

The blonde haired rider took in a deep breath as the wheels spun round screeching and smoking, not one second later the bike accelerated into the distance down the street.

"This emergency conference meeting has been called up in light of the recent news we have gathered. It seems villains have struck all across the world attacking many of the key rebuilt cities. Yesterday Professor Dementor managed to capture the prime-minister of England. DNAmy has unleashed a pack of mutated 'monsters' on France. And here, Dr Draken has unleashed his rebuilt 'diablos' on the white house." The woman that was Betty Director spoke the very grave news that had shuck the world speaking very gravely yet determined.

"What! This makes no sense, GJ captured Dr Draken yesterday! I'm so confused." Ron virtually screamed out as he drifted across the lanes and into a hard right followed by a quick left.

"In light of this new information, we Global Justice will work along side the leaders of every country and have a _considerable_ say in keeping your homes and every home across the world safe. It is with a heavy heart we take this responsibility, but I assure every one of you, Global Justice with the aid of Kim Possible will bring the villains of this world to their knees. We will create a safe and secure society and ensure peace around the globe." The crowd that stood before the podium began to much to Ron's dismay applaud the head of Global Justice giving her an almost standing ovation. A large evident grin grew on the face of Betty Director as she attempted to calm her audience.

Ron shuck his head furiously as his eyes turned to the figure of Kim Possible who stood by the side of Dr Director standing. Ron quickly noted the almost vacant expression on her face, emotionless. To anyone it would seem as if Kim Possible was indeed emotionless, however Ron noted a slightly sign of sorrow, sadness in her eyes. Deep within her gaze almost locked away behind her vacant exterior. He could only ask the question what had happened to her or more likely what had they done to her. Gritting his teeth now believing above all Kim Possible needed his help he speeded up drastically bursting across the streets at great pace.

Ron glanced down at the communicator once more as it looked as if Dr Director was about to speak. Suddenly a large flash of red light shot across him striking the communicator causing it to fly out of his hands blasting in a thousand pieces.

"Not good." Ron's eyes moved from the remnants of his old Ronnunicator to the three black suited bikers who where now in hot pursuit on his tail. Changing gear he shot down the street just mere miles away from his destination. More scorching red laser shots flew past barely missing by just a hairs whisker. Another shot glanced of the bike causing him to lose control at frighteningly high speeds. Determined to keep control he weaved left and right barely missing vehicles. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open Ron pulled right hard to miss yet another car.

Now with no control over the vehicle Ron hit the curb shooting onto the sidewalk. His eyes now closed and his right arm covering his eyes just for good measures, civilians cried out, people dived out of the way of the crazed rider. A woman stopped looking to her left frozen at the sight she saw, a bike zooming straight for her. Forcing himself to look Ron pulled a hard left causing him to miss the woman by mere inches and making her hair to stand up on end as she stared ahead still frozen on the spot.

Once more back on the road the ever surprising Ron regained control of the bike at last. Turning right hard he once more was heading in the right direction. However approaching a crossroad the traffic lights above switched to red and within seconds a large truck came out in front of him leaving the poor Ron Stoppable with little time to react to the new danger.

Acting on mere instinct alone Ron turned the bike left hard in a vain attempt to stop. Skidding sideways and fast toward the large truck Ron lost his balance causing him to fall to the ground. Still skidding and still holding onto the bike tightly Ron found himself sliding underneath the truck gracefully as if he had meant it all along. Which of course he did right?

Meanwhile the black suited Global Justice agents where not so lucky. They slammed down on the brakes hard, but it was all too little to late. The agents flew into the side of the truck with incredible force, forcing them to fall into darkness, unconscious.

Ron shuck his head in amazement before finally coming to terms with what he just did. Rising to his feet Ron only had one thing to say, which also summed up the event very nicely.

"BOOYAH!"

Turning away from the truck he saw in front of him the large white structure that rose high above the ground. Dwarfing that, that was around him. Looking toward the large doors that lead into the Global Justice complex Ron took in a long deep breath preparing for the massive feat that stood before him.

* * *

Another chapter done, and i hope you enjoyed it. Alot happened here so I hope i did it well. 

Thanks for reading again and please review, helps me out loads.


End file.
